Broadcast networks such as those in radio and television offer advertising spots to finance operations. The matching of advertising spots to advertisements in a broadcast network differs from the matching in other media, such as online advertising, at least in part because of the nature of planning broadcast schedules in advance and the one-way one-to-many nature of a broadcast network. Determining advertising spots in broadcast networks is currently a complex and manual process that does not necessarily maximize benefit to either advertiser or broadcaster.